When Worlds Collide
by serahimaginos
Summary: This is and Epic story of when the worlds of Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Peter Pan collide. Lightning, the goddess of Valhalla, had a vision of an extraordinary war coming and she needs help of an army from another dimension. That's where she finds the unknown world of Nerverland. Peter Pan, Wendy, and Lost Boys must help her. Serah, Snow, and Odin help too. By: Me and QuinnandWade


SerahImaginos: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I was super busy and now I'm writing horses. So yeah, this is a new story that QuinnandWade (my best friend) and I, SerahImaginos, made! We will intervene in the story, having arguments and comments about it. There no Noel! Hope you enjoy it so and I'll post the new Lightning's Return chapter soon!

QuinnandWade: enjoy the story, because they better like it! It took a lot of hard work from us!

**When Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 1**

_Lightning, the goddess of Valhalla, is in search of an army, not from her own, to help her on an upcoming war which she had a vision of. Traveling dimensions she comes across a strange one, one she hasn't discovered before…It was Neverland….A place with children or other creatures will be immortalize by them living there. It was definitely different for Lightning…She somehow had a curiosity to explore it and find out what it is exactly…Never the less, have an army from there. She somehow knew this was the one to fight the war and battles to win back everything for her goddess, divine Etro…The goddess went through the void and into the dimension and time of the odd world…With a flash of light the goddess was traveling into the dimension of Neverland…_

While in Neverland, there was a fight and such against Peter Pan and Captain Hook. He was just about finish with the fight with Hook as he saw a light approaching the land. It was blinding when it came closer…It seemed to take a long while to hit, so, Peter set out in forest in search of his hide out with the Lost Boys and Wendy because he was wounded. A loud crash happened near him and surprised him. So he went off in the way of the crash landing of the shining light that came from the sky. As he came ever so close to site of mysterious light he saw a shimmer of something… He wagers closer to see the odd diving figure of someone, Lightning. Her pink hair was unknown to the land and her armor was mythical for it came from another world. Lightning was unconscious with her armor not dented or scratched. When she awoken she found herself a warm, comforting place. The lighting was power by something she didn't know herself. Suddenly, one of the Lost Boys poked her with a stick. In the flash of light, feathers fluttered out and a gracious, beautiful sword of Lightning's appeared in her hand as she was up in fighting position. Peter drew out his dagger and began in his fighting position. Lightning swung her hug sword with feathers flying about from part of the goddess's armor. Wendy ran to the middle stopping Lightning in her tracks by yelling,

"Stop it!"

Lightning slowly put her sword to her side and asked a sudden question that anyone would ask if they were surrounded by people that you don't know,

"Who are you?"

They all responded curiously, "Who ARE you?"

Lightning then explains she's a goddess from Valhalla and that she seeks an army to help her in war she had in a vision.

"That's sounds so believable." Peter said teasing the goddess.

"Shut up!" Lightning barked back.

Wendy said, "You guys just me so-" She was cut off by the sound of a cannon. Peter turned and spoke after the cannon fire, "Hook…" Then he finally gave commands to everyone. Lightning followed along to help. He was on the edge of a cliff over Hook's ship. Peter got out his flute and played a high pitch note to signal the attack. The Lost Boys screamed their battle cry as they began boarding the ship. They attacked Hook's crew while Peter fought Hook himself. Lightning summoned Espers to aid them. The fierce battle had a quick ending with the goddess's help.

Peter then questioned her, "Why did you help?"

Lightning grunted in response, "Teh!"

As Lightning helped them for a while, they eventually became friends, but that doesn't mean that they will have more arguments.

SerahImaginos: Yeah, we'll add a lot of arguments between Lightning and Peter! XD

QuinnandWade: You know you love it when they fight! XD

SerahImaginos: Teh!

Half of Peter thought she was really an immortal goddess, and the other half thought she was lying to them. Either way, Lightning could she prove herself, but Peter was stubborn. Lightning finally confronts them with half the reason she came there for, "I need you guys to travel with me to my dimension." Peter protested on this resulting in her getting angry and argued, "I helped you! Remember I am a goddess!" Her scream silent them. She exploded a rock nearby with her magic. Peter rendered his dagger from his belt preparing to fight with her. She only used her magic this time to him that she was superior. She frowned upon herself and him as she wounded him with her powers. When this happens the Lost Boys become angry at her and thinks she a monster instead of a goddess, but Wendy calms them. They all go back to the hideout, but Lightning leaves to an unknown part of the island. She summoned an Esper from which had before to spy on them. The Esper spies on them when they discuss the proposal. Peter rejects it, but Wendy, on the other hand, actually delights the idea of Lightning joining them and them helping her. The Esper returns with the information and tells her everything. Lightning responds gracefully, "I see." Lightning goes to spy for herself, and finally Peter agrees with Wendy. The next day, they meet at Kidd's Creek. When Lightning meets the group of Peter, Wendy, and the Lost Boys, she has a horrible vision of her little sister, Serah, joining the war. She fell to her knees, clutching her eyes shut and grabbing her head yelling, "No! No! Serah!"

SerahImaginos: Ok. That's it for chapter...

QuinnandWade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Serahimaginos: Chapter 2 will be post soon

QuinnandWade: Awesome! You better get busy.

SerahImaginos: Alright...Bye guys until next time!

QuinnandWade: Yeah! Until next time!


End file.
